Oscuridad
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: No era lo más común, pero a Mai le gustaba pasear por aquel cementerio, lo había adoptado como costumbre desde que se había quedado sola, a causa de los androides. Oneshot participante en el Reto "Arañitas" de Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball.


_Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Toriyama Akira._

 _ **Palabras:**_ _1000._

 **Oscuridad**

No era lo más común, pero a Mai le gustaba pasear por aquel cementerio, lo había adoptado como costumbre desde que se había quedado sola, a causa de los androides.

Vivir en un mundo desolado era deprimente, por más que estuviesen reconstruyendo la ciudad, ella no encontraba su sitio, por eso y a pesar de la decadencia del lugar, con sus lápidas rotas y su evidente abandono, el estar allí le producía una profunda sensación de paz.

Se detuvo frente a un gran mausoleo, su punto preferido de aquel lugar. Inspiró hondo.

Mai escuchó un ruido proviniendo de los matorrales tras ella, se giró y analizó los arbustos con los ojos entrecerrados. Esperaba que fuese un conejo o, incluso, una rata lo que se había movido por allí.

—¿Hola? —preguntó al aire.

Nadie contestó, así que Mai fuese hacia allí. Con paso firme, pero inseguro recortó la distancia que la separaba del origen del sonido. Apartó las verdes hojas, mas no encontró nada.

«Me lo habré imaginado» pensó con el ceño fruncido dejando en paz al pobre arbusto.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta al pequeño y devastado caminito empedrado. Volvió a oír algo, esta vez al otro lado.

—No tiene gracia —protestó creyéndose víctima de alguien aburrido y con demasiado tiempo libre. Caminó decidida hasta el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido—. Sal de ahí quién quiera que seas.

Pero de nuevo se encontró con que allí no había nadie.

Mai bufó molesta, no soportaba que le tomasen el pelo. Giró sobre sí misma, dispuesta a marcharse y renunciar a su momento de paz diaria, cuando vio una pequeña silueta azul demasiado familiar. Se quedó inmóvil un instante, tratando de racionalizar lo que veía, porque era imposible que él estuviese allí.

Porque estaba muerto.

—Pilaf… —musitó con el corazón encogido.

Alargó los dedos hacia él cuando se movió y, aún sabiendo que era imposible que Pilaf estuviese allí, siguió aquella pequeña silueta azul.

—¡Espérame Pilaf! —rogó mientras corría.

La sombra de Pilaf se adentró en el mausoleo, Mai se detuvo un momento en la puerta dudando. Le encantaba aquel lugar, pero nunca había entrado, a pesar de que la puerta siempre estaba abierta.

El interior era oscuro y olía a humedad. Rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta dar con un pequeño encendedor de gasolina, hizo rodar la piedra y en seguida la llama azulada se elevó iluminando lo que había a un par de pasos de distancia de la entrada. Mai se llenó de valor y dio un paso al frente descubriendo que allí había una escalera cuyo final no veía.

—¿Pilaf? —llamó haciendo que la llama se retorciese sobre sí misma dibujando sombras caprichosas a su alrededor.

Emprendió el descenso, supuso que no serían demasiados escalones, pero se sorprendió al contar veinte. El olor a humedad allí abajo era todavía más intenso y la oscuridad mucho más densa. Entrevió de nuevo la silueta pequeña y azul, caminó hacia a ella, pero no la alcanzó, había atravesado la pared antes de que pudiese siquiera rozarlo. Se recostó contra ella advirtiendo unas letras grabadas en la fría piedra "tengo miedo de cerrar mis ojos, tengo miedo de abrirlos". ¿Quién habría grabado aquella frase en un lugar como aquel?

—Pilaf…

Le dolía haber visto un fantasma que se parecía a él, el recuerdo de sus amigos aún pesaba.

Mai alzó el encendedor buscando un camino por el que seguir a aquel Pilaf, divisó un estrecho pasillo oculto entre las sombras. Se adentró por él con sigilo, con el encendedor alzado alumbrando vagamente lo que tenía delante.

¿Por qué había un pasillo allí? ¿Qué finalidad tenía? Mai no era capaz de encontrar respuestas.

El corredor se iba estrechando, Mai escuchó voces al fondo, parecían las de Pilaf y Shao, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Tras mucho tiempo ahogando sus sentimientos ahora afloraban con más fuerza que nunca. La soledad de todos aquellos años parecía querer devorarla y asfixiarla, la tristeza la consumía.

Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, tenía que controlarse, recuperar la calma y seguir adelante. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, era imposible que fuesen sus camaradas, ambos estaban muertos, ella era la única superviviente. Aquella figura azul bien podría haber sido la de un niño con un jersey de aquel color. Y, por supuesto, no había atravesado la pared, debía de haber sido un efecto óptico.

Mai inspiró hondo reteniendo el aire húmedo en sus pulmones. Estaba algo más tranquila, así que continuó su avance por aquel estrecho pasillo. Empezó a ver un suave resplandor al fondo, cerró la tapa del encendedor extinguiendo la llama.

Avanzó pegada a la pared, las voces cada vez eran más claras y cercanas, se parecían a las de Pilaf y Shao, aunque hacía mucho que no las oía, creía ser capaz de recordarlas con la suficiente claridad.

El resplandor provenía de una sala que se abría unos pasos más adelante. Mai tragó saliva y aniquiló la distancia que la separaba de aquel lugar. Sintió un repentino escalofrío, en aquella sala hacía un frío atroz, se abrazó a sí misma y analizó lo que la rodeaba.

Era una cripta, estaba llena de tumbas excavadas en la roca, la luz procedía de una decena de velas apostadas en el suelo.

Oyó una risa demasiado conocida, giró bruscamente y allí estaba. Aquel tono azul era inconfundible, al igual que lo eran sus orejas puntiagudas. Mai ahogó un sollozo contra la palma de su mano, recomponiéndose a duras penas.

—Pilaf ¡sí que eres tú! —exclamó emocionada.

Mai avanzó hacia a él, lo único que quería hacer era abrazarle y llorar de felicidad. Su líder, su amigo, estaba allí, frente a ella. Vivo.

Pero una vez más no logró alcanzarle, de la oscuridad de la zona no iluminada de la cripta surgieron un sinfín de manos que la atraparon. Mai forcejeó y chilló.

—Ahora estarás con nosotros para siempre, Mai. No volverás a estar sola —siseó Pilaf mientras la oscuridad la engullía para siempre.

Fin

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _¡Hola! Casi que no llego a tiempo para participar, pero lo logré. Me tocó la palabra "oscuridad", la frase "tengo miedo de cerrar mis ojos, tengo miedo de abrirlos", una foto con una cara atrapada entre un montón de manos y este vídeo (eliminad los espacios): www. Youtube watch? v=65VCvVkb_RU.  
He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, además es la primera vez que empleo al personaje de Mai, así que he podido experimentar con ella.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
